The Thing from the Mountains
by WesDaaman
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have now come across one of the most strangest things in Gravity Falls. And things are not going to be pretty. A mysterious flying beast, from the great mountains beyond town, arrives in the night, forms a sinister plot and kidnaps Wendy as part of its plan. It is now up to the twins, Stan, Waddles and Soos to save her and discover what this creature is hiding.
1. Chapter 1: Preface

Sometimes, life can release very unexpected things upon ones who have, for a long time, not believed in those things. These particular "things" can be heard of in old folk stories, like fairytales. How would you feel mentally if one day, one of these old tales became real and did something unthinkable to you?

Life has many hidden surprises, so always be prepared...


	2. Chapter 2: Bump in the Night

The sun was setting over Gravity Falls, casting rays of light, filtering through the tall trees. The chirps, croaks and buzzes of Birds, Amphibians and Insects filled the air.

Mabel was teaching Waddles how to play with a tennis ball like a Dog. She was trying to figure out if Pigs are actually smarter than Dogs.

"Here! Catch the ball, Waddles!" shouted Mabel happily, tossing the ball into the air.

It landed right in front of the Pig, who sniffed it and decided to chew on it, making small grunts as he did so.

"Oh, Waddles," said Mabel, walking over to her porcine companion, "You can't seem to fetch the ball right, but you are chewing on it. Hhmm...I guess that's something like what a Dog can do."

Inside the Mystery Shack, Soos was sweeping up the floors while humming some sort of tune to himself. Stan walked by Soos, feeling a tiny bit annoyed by the humming.

"_Is he ever going to find some other way of entertaining himself?_" thought Stan, knowing that Soos had been humming all day and that it was starting to get annoying.

"Hey, Mr. Pines," said Soos, "Are you wondering what I've been singing to myself?"

"No, I haven't," grumbled Stan, stopping in his tracks as soon as Soos spoke to him.

"It's part of that new rock-and-roll album that just came out," replied Soos, "called _Dancing in the Sky and Calling Out_."

"You young people and your crazy modern music obsessions," sighed Stan, continuing on walking to the stairs, "One of these days, it might be just annoying enough to fight evil or something."

"I wonder how that'll work out," said Soos, wondering aloud to himself. He then went back to sweeping and humming.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Dipper and Mabel's bedroom, Dipper was catching up on reading the mysterious journal marked "3", looking for something he may have missed that might have been important to acknowledge before. And as luck would have it, he found something interesting after flipping through several pages.

"What could this be?" he said, looking at the illustration and text of this new section of the journal.

It showed a four-legged creature that had a thick, scaly hide, a long neck, large talons on its feet, two large and rudimentary wings that resembled that of a Bat's, a long tail with spikes lining it, and a Reptile-like head with a pair of Goat-like horns and a short snout with long, dagger-like teeth. The text identified it as a Giant Mountain Gargoyle, a distant cousin of the great Dragons, said to dwell in the highest mountain reaches of the Pacific Northwest. Dangerous and cunning. Very rare, once thought to be extinct.

"Huh, looks like more myths are becoming real by the minute around here," said Dipper.

But before he could read more about it, he heard a very familiar voice from outside the Mystery Shack saying "Well, I'm heading home now, bye!"

Dipper knew straightaway that it was Wendy Corduroy, his biggest crush. He immediately ran to the window to catch a glimpse of her. There he saw Wendy heading away from the Shack and down the road to return to her home. Soos also came out of the Shack and ran down the same road, also heading home, tripping frequently from his untied shoelaces (due to his previous humming distracting him from noticing that the broom he held earlier was accidently scrapping at his shoelaces).

"Oh Wendy," sighed Dipper, "How can I really win your heart? If only something were to happen that would require me to save her."

Little did anyone realize was that Dipper's wish was about to become true, for tonight would be different.

Later that midnight, while the moon and stars shown down from above and the nocturnal Animals were active, an unseen being was sitting inside a cave up in the distant tall mountains.

"They thought that they were so clever," spoke the beast aloud in a deep and sinister-sounding voice, "One by one, most of my kind fell into traps set by Humans, the mongrels they are, regarding us as "pests". But not I and few other remaining members of my species, for some like me defy the nearly hairless Mammals!"

It then approached the exit of its cave, overlooking the vast forests far below. "Now...my plan shall begin..."

The creature spread its massive, Bat-like wings and took to the air. It flew swiftly, high over the woodlands, and soon arrived at the town of Gravity Falls. It sniffed the air, searching for the right target. Currently there were no Humans in sight on the streets, for all had gone to sleep in their houses. Finally, the thing caught the scent of a victim perfect for its "project." It hovered over Wendy's home, using a strange ability to send things into the minds of others.

Wendy was fast asleep in her bed, dreaming about her friends and family having no troubles at all. All of a sudden, the sweet dream of hers swiftly turned into a nightmare, where her friends and family transformed into hideous monsters. The shock awoke Wendy in a sweat.

"Maybe I should stop having garbanzo beans before bed," she mumbled to herself.

That is when her head was immediately filled with scary-sounding whispers, commanding her to be very afraid and run. Wendy quickly jumped out of bed, put her daytime clothes back on and went outside her house, still sleepy but also terrified.

"_You better run, pitiful bipedal one,_" whispered the voice in her head, being sent to her by strange beast's mind powers.

"Uh...okay!" said Wendy as quick as she could and immediately started running away from her home. She ran down the street and into the woods, jumping over logs and dodging branches while still trying to run from the mysterious whisperings.

"Why did this have to happen at this hour?" she complained as she continued running in fear. That is when Wendy got the idea of finding help back at the Mystery Shack.

Wendy saw the Shack straight ahead, through the trees and in the next clearing. Just as she got there, the teenage girl stopped to catch her breath, her heart beating quickly from both being afraid and running so fast. But Wendy was not out of the woods yet.

Just at that moment, the great and mysterious beast flew straight at her and grabbed her with its four clawed feet, carrying her into the sky, and losing her hat. Wendy found herself to be clutched by great talons around her body, even one covering her mouth so she couldn't scream out for help. She also saw that she was now several feet high above the treetops.

"You are probably wondering where and why I am taking you, adolescent female Human," spoke the creature, "All will be revealed soon enough."

Wendy managed to spit at the talon covering mouth, forcing the thing to loosen the grip of that particular toe and claw of its shake off the saliva. This gave Wendy the right moment to shriek for help.

"AAAAAHHH! HELP!" she screamed loudly, only to have her mouth covered by the same clawed digit just when she was done saying the word "help."

Back on the ground, Wendy's hat lay there on the grass, only a of couple meters away from the Mystery Shack. This would be a clear sign, in the following morning, that she was in peril.


	3. Chapter 3: Investigation and Secrets

The next morning, Soos was arriving at the Mystery Shack for his shift, still humming the same rock-and-roll tune to himself. Just at that moment, he spotted Wendy's hat lying on the ground close to the shack.

"Why is Wendy's hat lying here all alone?" Soos questioned, "Hey, Wendy? Are you nearby? You lost your hat!"

But his call went unanswered. Soos picked up the brown hat and knew that something was definitely not quite right. So he went right into the Mystery Shack's gift shop, where the three Pines family members were right then, and spoke out.

"Dudes!" he said, showing Wendy's hat, "It looks like we have another mystery on our hands!"

"Isn't that Wendy's usual hat?" asked Mabel, examining the cap, "Did you steal it from her, Soos?"

"No way, Mabel," said Soos, "I found it lying by itself in front of the Shack. I think she's gone missing."

"Missing you say?" said Stan, looking up from checking the register's money, "Oh boy, this is not good...who will be here to look after the register while no one else is around?"

"Wendy's...g-gone?!" stuttered Dipper, feeling very worried. "Wait a second..."

He began to remember back to last night. He was briefly woken up at midnight by what sounded like the panicked scream of Wendy, coming from far away in the distance. At first he thought he was dreaming it, but it seemed now that it was real. After explaining what he heard last night to the others, Dipper understood now that it all seemed to add up; the mysterious shriek of Wendy, the absence of her at the Mystery Shack and her hat laying there on the ground.

"Okay, gang, we should probably look around the yard for clues to Wendy's disappearance," commanded Dipper, immediately running outside to search for any evidence.

"Wow, he sure is determined," said Stan, following after him.

"_Oh, Dipper, you and your crush on Wendy!_" chuckled Mabel in her thoughts.

Soos, Dipper, Mabel and Stan were then searching around the grassy lawn area of the Shack, looking for any sort of clue to Wendy's vanishing since her hat was found in the area.

"Hey, dudes, look at this," said Soos, coming across something interesting in the grass.

He showed it to the Pineses. It looked like a dark green discarded scale, the size of an acorn, from what appeared to be some kind of Reptile.

"Hhhmmmm...It definitely looks like a piece from the body of something with scales," said Stan, "Sort of like what happens between my toes if I don't clean them often."

Soos and the twins just looked at Stan strangely for a moment and then went back to thinking.

"Hold on," said Dipper, snatching the scale from Soos and looking closely at it, "I-I think I've seen this before." He began remembering the detailed sketch of the Giant Mountain Gargoyle that he read about in the mysterious journal yesterday.

"Mabel, come on," said the boy to his sister, "We've got secret research to do."

"Alright, Dipper!" said Mabel happily, following her brother back into the Shack and up to their bedroom while Soos and Stan deciding to keep looking for more clues.

Back up in the bedroom, Dipper showed Mabel the journal's information on Giant Mountain Gargoyles, also finding the discarded scale to be a perfect match to the minor journal sketch about the scales of the large and elusive beast.

"It looks like Wendy's been kidnapped by some big Gargoyle from the mountains!" said Mabel in surprise, believing this to be the case of Wendy's disappearance.

"Maybe that _is _it," said Dipper, now pacing around in a circle while in thought, "but if that's true, then what would it want with Wendy?"

Meanwhile, in the mysterious creature's cave up in the high mountains, Wendy was waking up. She found herself to be tied to a large stalactite with vine-like Plants, close to the mouth of the cave where she could see the open sky outside. Plus, she noticed that her hat was missing.

"Yep, this is totally not a dream," said Wendy, twitching around to get free from the tight vines grip, but to no avail. "Can someone tell me what's happening here?"

"It is about time you knew the truth, Human," spoke a deep voice from the shadows. Out of the darkness and into the light (being shown from the sun shining through the cave's entrance) came, breathing deeply, a large male Giant Mountain Gargoyle, measuring 24 feet long from snout to tail, 7 feet tall to the shoulder, his yellow eyes focused right on Wendy.

"Oh no! Wh-who or what a-are you?" spoke Wendy, feeling quite afraid, her eyes widening in fear.

"I am a Giant Mountain Gargoyle," the great Reptile responded, "I am one of the few remaining members of my species. My kind does not give each other personal names like you humanoids do, but I have gone by many. You may call me Efferus."

"Okay, sure...Efferus," said Wendy, not sure how to get her way out of this situation, "Now, what do you want me for?"

"What I want from you is something quite special," responded Efferus, now rearing up on his hind legs to look the girl straight in the eye while she was tied to the stalactite. "You see, as I have told you, my species is quite rare, and I have heard that there is a more magnificent way to bring them all back in greater numbers. It will require several different ingredients, most of which I already collected. Now, you have within yourself the last ingredient on the list...the heart of a standard female Human...your heart..."

"If you're going to do that," said Wendy, jokingly, despite her fear, "then you're going to have to take me out to dinner first."

"NO! You fool!," snarled Efferus, "I speak of the muscular organ that pulses blood through your body."

Wendy gulped in great fear. "Look, I-I-I'm sorry that most of your kind is gone, b-b-but do you r-really have to take away my h-h-heart?

"Only the heart of an adolescent Human female with your precise color of hair and at the exact age of 15 summers old," replied Efferus, "And you are more than perfect. And few can save you now, for I sense the darkness beginning to spread out there..."

"_Oh man, this big guy's been doing his homework!_" Wendy said in her thoughts nervously, speechless to the fact that she was a Human girl with all the traits needed for this project.

After mentioning the mysterious subject about a sort of darkness out there, Efferus went over to a large stone bowl he had carved, making sure all the other ingredients (being mainly different leaves and bones from smaller Animals) for his concoction were in place. He now began to add them to the bowl.

Wendy knew that she was in way over her head with this situation. All she could do was hope for a miracle to help her, like the arrival of her friends to come and save her from this winged beast. Unknown to her at the moment, her friends from the Mystery Shack were already on their way to find her, heading through the forest to reach to distant mountains on time.


	4. Chapter 4: Heroes on the Way

Mabel and Dipper were off to find and save Wendy from obvious death. Soos tagged along for the sake of helping a friend, and Stan decided to come help in the rescue mostly to keep all his employees in check. Even Waddles the Pig came along, feeling as though Mabel should be kept safe.

"If we run out of food on this trip," said Stan as they all moved through the forest, "I think the Swine will make some fine bacon."

"Grunkle Stan, how can you say that?" spoke Mabel, feeling a bit offended by her own granduncle thinking about eating her little friend, "We won't eat allies!"

"Okay, sure," grumbled Stan, "By the way, who's watching the Mystery Shack?"

"I got Gompers the Goat to take care of things, Mr. Pines," said Soos, "That dude sure loves hanging near the Mystery Shack."

"You got a cud-chewer to watch the place for us?" questioned Stan, finding it very odd for Soos to leave a Goat in charge, "Am I the only normal Human left in existence?"

"Let's focus on what's important now, everyone," announced Dipper, "We have a great friend to save. Wendy's in terrible danger right now, and she's going to be saved right now!"

"Say, this is sounding like one of those old fairytales," said Mabel, getting Dipper's attention, "You're like the hero, off to save a beautiful damsel from a great Dragon-like beast from its lair."

"You know...," said Dipper, "...you're right."

He then began to fantasize about this rescue mission being more fantastical. Dipper imagined himself wearing the shining armor of a medieval knight, charging right into the mountain cave and bravely challenging the Gargoyle. He imagined a larger, more menacing version of the Gargoyle emerging from the shadows and battling him. Knight Dipper swings his great sword at the beast, misses a few times, and finally slays it. He looks for where "Lady Wendy' is being kept prisoner, and "Sir Dipper" finds Wendy, wearing a royal medieval princess outfit. Princess Wendy thanks Sir Dipper for saving her and is about to give him a kiss.

Suddenly, Dipper snapped out of his fantasy and found himself kissing a tree. Embarrassed, he kept moving, catching up with the others (who were right then finding it weird that he had just kissed a tree trunk.)

Meanwhile, up in the mountain cave, Wendy was still tied to that stalactite with vines, sweating in great fear that Efferus the Giant Mountain Gargoyle was going to rip her heart out in order to create a twisted potion that would bring most of his kin back into existence.

"Is this r-really all you're going to do with this f-formula?" Wendy asked nervously while Efferus stirred the concoction in the stone bowl with a Moose tibia.

"It is not the only thing I will be doing," replied Efferus, grinning sinisterly, "Not only am I going to make my kind no longer endangered, but I will also reawaken a long lost...friend...of mine."

"Just how creepy are you, dude?" questioned Wendy, "You keep talking about your species repopulating, some darkness whatever and now some 'friend' of yours."

"You will be surprised as to who this 'friend' is, my dear...," said Efferus, following this response of his with an evil laugh.

Wendy just gulped some more, praying that her friends would be there to rescue her soon.

Just at that very moment, Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Waddles and Stan reached the foot of the great mountains.

"Well, here it is kids," said Stan, admiring the great height of the moutains, "The massive mountain range that lies beyond town, full of mystery, and ideas to lure in tourists."

"This'll be my chance to finally win Wendy's heart!" said Dipper to himself, accidently loud enough for the others to hear.

At first, he felt shy about revealing a personal secret of his, until Mabel gave him a sweet pat on the back.

"Now, Dipper, there's really no use hiding it anymore," she said to him, "It's clear that you like Wendy. We all know you really like her, a lot."

"I could tell already that you liked her from the moment you started your failed attempts to impress her," said Stan, rolling his eyes with a bored look on his face, as if this were not anything new to him.

"But don't worry, dude," added Soos, "We won't tell Wendy as long as you say."

Up the mountain face they went, hiking as best they all could, with Mabel, Dipper and Soos in the lead and Stan and Waddles trailing behind. Of course, Dipper was the most determined of all of them to rescue Wendy from harm. He believed that she would give him a big hug and big kiss on both his cheeks and lips. The thought really excited him so he moved quicker. "Her life is in our hands!"

"You sure you got this?" asked Mabel.

"Positive."


	5. Chapter 5: The Cavernous Battle

Dipper, Mabel, Waddles and Soos finally made it up to the somewhat balcony-like cliff the jutted out in front of the Giant Mountain Gargoyle's cave.

"So this is the lair of the Wendy-napping Gargoyle, huh?" said Mabel in curiosity.

"Yes, and we're going in there to stop that thing and take back-," spoke Dipper, only to be interrupted accidently by a sweating Soos.

"Uh...dudes," said Soos, looking a bit scared now as he looked at the strange cave's entrance, "we're definitely in danger."

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" shouted Stan, pulling and dragging himself up onto the cliff, already exhausted from the long hike up the mountain face, "Oh boy...I think my heart almost stopped from that climb."

Speaking of hearts, Wendy, still tied to the stalactite from the cave's ceiling, heard her friends' voices from near the mouth of the cave. She felt so happy and relieved that they were here to rescue her.

"Hey! Dipper! Mabel! Soos! Everyone! Come in here! Save me! Please!" she shouted out, only to see Efferus creep right up to her position, reared up on his haunches to look Wendy right in the eye, and began to lift his long talons on his forelimbs up, ready to take away her heart with an evil grin on his face.

Wendy sweated in fear, heart beating rapidly -knowing that it would soon be ripped out- until into the cave charged the twins, Soos, and Stan (except for Waddles since he was told by Mabel to wait near the mouth of the cave just to be safe)

"So this is what it's like inside the lair of a giant monstrous beast, huh?" said Stan, stopping to admire the cave walls and bones scattered around (as well as looking at Efferus too). "What perfect idea for the Mystery Shack!"

"Never fear, Wendy!" announced Dipper, "I-, I mean, WE are here to save you!"

"That's right, great Reptile!" announced Mabel, "Now let our friend, Wendy, go!"

Soos nearly fainted from the sight of the beast.

"Her heart is mine!" snarled Efferus.

Dipper at first thought that the Gargoyle was talking about loving Wendy, until the winged Creature thundered, "It will be ripped out by I, Efferus, and added as the final ingredient to my concoction to redeem my kind's numbers, as well as reawaken my master!"

"Okay, now that's evil," said Mabel, backing away and hiding behind the still quivering Soos.

"I guess I will stop you myself, then," said Dipper with a determined look on his face.

"And how will you do that, preteenager Human?" mocked Efferus with an evil chuckle, "You have no weapons with you."

Dipper quickly looked around for something to fight with, remembering that he forgot to bring any form of combat on this rescue mission. So he quickly picked up a nearby broken piece of unknown limb bone, as well as a broken sword-shaped piece of stalagmite from the rocky stone cave floor, fit them both together, and there he had a handmade sword of bone and stone.

"That's pretty clever, Dip," said Wendy, liking Dipper's quick thinking.

"Very well," growled Efferus, extending out his 25-foot-long wingspan in a threat display, "we will go to battle, now..."

Dipper, picking up all his courage, charged straight towards the beast, while Efferus charged straight at him with a menacing look on his face. Efferus struck several times at the young boy with his Snake-like neck as well as with his long claws, but Dipper (remembering his training with outmaneuvering supernatural Creatures from Mabel) swiftly dodged the beast's blows.

Mabel and Soos watched from near a large rock while Stan continued to get ideas from the creepiness of the cave they were all in. That's when Soos got an idea on how to help Dipper in this battle. "Mabel, you know that song I've been humming a lot lately?"

"Sure, that new rock album, right?" responded Mabel.

"Well, your Grunkle has been calling it annoying and said that one day it would probably be annoying enough to fight evil," said Soos, feeling quite intrigued by his hypothesis, "and that day has come."

Just then, Dipper was pinned right down to the floor by Efferus's talons. The great Gargoyle laughed evilly at him. "A worthy effort, little one, but futile."

Soos stood up tall, cleared his throat and starting humming the tune as loudly as he could. Efferus had never heard a Human hum before, and thus found it quite irritating to listen to. "Such a colossal nuisance!" shouted Efferus in annoyance, unwittingly letting his grasp on Dipper go.

"I know, right?" said Stan, hearing Efferus's comment on Soos's humming.

This gave the Dipper right time to act immediately. He ran forward with his handmade sword and swung it right at Efferus's ankle. He did not cut the beast, only just bruised him. Efferus roared with pain and collapsed onto the floor.

"Minions! Come! Finish them off!" the giant Reptile shouted out in command as a trio of hypnotized Raccoons came out of the shadows, following the orders of the one who hypnotized them in the first place, Efferus.

However, the sight of the Raccoons made Mabel feel happy. "Raccoons!" she exclaimed, "New furry friends to make!" She ran right for them, her loud exclaiming breaking the hypnotic hold on them, and ended up chasing them around the cave.

"It's over, Efferus," said Dipper, aiming the sword at the slightly crippled Giant Mountain Gargoyle, "Now let Wendy go!"

"NOT UNTIL...," snarled Efferus loudly, getting back on his four feet, feeling enraged by his near defeat, "MY SPECIES NUMBERS HAVE INCREASED!"

"Oh, is that really all your desperate for?" asked Stan, collecting a couple of bones to bring back to the Shack, "Then go check out the mountains by the coast. I thought at first you were kidding on the whole thing, but apparently not. Now anyway, I've heard that Giant Mountain Gargoyles are beginning to thrive out there. Another great tourist destination as well."

"Very well," growled Efferus, "As long as the population is not declining as a whole."

"You see, Mr. Gargoyle?" said Mabel, petting him on his slightly bruised ankle (the Raccoons she was chasing had already escaped Efferus's cave), "You don't have to go all sorcery just to get some more neighbors that look like you back. You just need to look harder for what your heart really wants."

"Perhaps you are right, in a way," responded Efferus slowly, now lumbering to the mouth of the cave. "I will round up the few other Giant Mountain Gargoyles that live in this area and bring them all to the mountains near the ocean coast to meet more of our kin and find mates. But we _will_ return to this location."

Then, the great, Dragon-like Gargoyle pumped his wings and lifted off the edge of his cliff. He was now off to find the other Giant Mountain Gargoyles near Gravity Falls and take them on a temporary trip to the mountains near the Pacific coast to meet more like them.

"Wow, that was both epic and touching," said Soos with a smile.

Dipper, with the help of Soos, was lifted up to a part of the wall where he could easily grasp and then jump to the stalactite that Wendy was tied to. He used the handcrafted sword to break the vines and allow Wendy to land safely on her feet, as did he, giving her hat back to her as well.

"Thank you all so much for saving my life and all," said Wendy, giving everyone a hug, even Stan (who was a bit alarmed to find her doing this). She then turned to Dipper. "And thank you the most Dipper, since you were the who wanted to rescue me the most."

"Well, shucks, Wendy, i-it was nothing really," Dipper stuttered, blushing and acting shy as she hugged him.

Just at that moment, Wendy lay a sweet kiss on his cheek. Dipper felt his heart rate increasing greatly, his mind almost clearing up and saw himself flying swiftly through space with hearts in his eyes. He was definitely thrilled that Wendy has at last given him a sort of kiss for once.

As soon as the group was ready to head back to the Mystery Shack, one of the Raccoons (a female) from earlier darted right up the cliff face and halted them.

"Are you aware that you still cannot trust Efferus?" spoke the banded-tailed Mammal in surprisingly good Human words.

"H-how do you speak our language?" said Stan, surprised as everyone else was, and thinking that a talking Raccoon would make a fine tourist attraction.

"I learned it from drinking one of the Gargoyle's potions.," answered the Raccoon, "But anyways, you have to realize that when Efferus returns, he will do something even more dastardly. For you see, he has been trying to awaken his master for decades."

"Who's this master we all keep hearing about?" asked Wendy, recalling Efferus's mentionings of his master to her.

"Bill the demon?" asked Mabel, remembering Bill Cipher.

"No...someone far worse," responded the Raccoon mysteriously. "Other information I will not say..." And she hurried back down the mountain, back to the forest below where she belonged.

The Mystery Shack crew now had something new to find out as they all headed together back to the Shack.


	6. Chapter 6: Searching

Once back at the Mystery Shack, everyone was immediately looking for answers to the mysterious tell of a "master."

Soos started rummaging through an old closet for any ancient items. "Where you hiding, secrets?"

Stan looked through some of the cryptid and legends guidebooks at the gift shop while Wendy studied some of the old illustrations pinned to the walls.

Dipper and Mabel, however, were up in their bedroom looking in the mysterious "3" journal for more answers to this "master". They then found some kind of great clue. Somewhere in the journal was writing about a legendary immortal being that the writer had heard much about from evil creatures. Not much was actually documented about this unknown entity. The true identity and appearance of this "master" is unknown to most who are not evil, but perhaps old legends kept somewhere out in great unknown territories would hold the answers that one seeks.

"Do you think that this master guy is something really amazing, Dipper?" asked Mabel.

"Obviously not in the good sense of 'amazing,' Mabel," replied Dipper, "But I'm still wondering where we can find more information on these prophecies that not many good-hearted souls know about."

Meanwhile, outside the Shack and out on the lawn, Waddles the Pig and Gompers the Goat were grazing on the grass. That is until they got the sneaking suspicion that they were being watch from the forest undergrowth close by. Feeling nervous, they both headed away the lawn and to a safer spot to feed on the other side of the Mystery Shack. From within the underbrush of the forest, the thing that was watching turned and departed away from the Shack's property's borders, thinking about resuming its promise fulfilling its duty.

What is this new being and what does it want? Is it evil or good? That is a tale for another time.

_The End_

(The story will continue with "Invasion of the Swarming Horde")


End file.
